Pirates of the Caribbean: Ronnie's Story
by LycanBeks
Summary: Veronica York was raised as a ward in the Beckett household. One day, Cutler Beckett returned home and was enamored by her and intended to marry her. Unfortunately, for him she met a man that is just as spirited as her, one of his captains, Jack Sparrow. Their love was forbidden but they were wiling to fight for each other. Starts before the first movie and continues onward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Veronica York- Born September 27, 1716. Mother: Charlotte York. Father: Unknown. Mother died in childbirth while a maid in the Beckett household so she was taken in by them as their ward. Eyes: Blue with a hint of green. Hair: Chocolate Brown, long, wavy. Personality: Can be calm but has a talent for trouble and speaking her mind and sword fight.

Prologue- London 1716

Charlotte York was waxing the floors of the Beckett house before she over come by dizziness. She felt that maybe if she rested for a moment the dizziness would pass. As soon as she stood up, the dizziness, became much stronger. One of the other maids, Estelle, noticed her friend's condition and helped her to the chair. "Charlotte, what is wrong?"

Before she could answer, Charlotte felt nausea overtake her. She ran to the nearest lavatory to empty the contents of her stomach. Charlotte splashed some cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes held fear and unshed tears. She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest and cried. "Charlotte, are you ill?" Estelle asked rubbing her back soothingly.

Charlotte shook her head but still hid her face in her knees. "Then, what is... Oh, Charlotte, are you with chi-"

"Don't say it." Charlotte said looking up at Estelle while wiping her tears away.

"Who is the father?" Estelle asked after a moment of letting her friend cry into her shoulder.

"You know who it is." She said simply.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do either. I can't take care of this baby but I wouldn't let anyone else raise it. And what of the Beckett's? What will they do when they find out about my pregnancy? Will they terminate my employment?"

"Don't worry about that just yet. Go talk to Master Beckett and see what he has to say."

It took some convincing but Charlotte did eventually go and talk to the Becketts about her predicament. They looked at her with shock and disappointment but they were understanding at the same time. They had agreed to keep her on as long as she continued to work hard.

Nine months later

The wild storm outside was masking the screams and profanities coming from the last bedroom on the second floor. Charlotte dropped her head back down after another heavy contraction. She had been laboring for almost sixteen hours now and she was ready for it to be over.

Estelle was holding her hand and looked to the midwife at the foot of the bed. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet. But it shouldn't be long now. Just a few more hours." The midwife said encouragingly.

"Just a few more hours?" Charlotte asked incredulously. "I can't hold on for a few more minutes."

A few hours had passed and the contractions were really starting to take their toll on Charlotte. When the time came to push, she was too exhausted. "Come, Charlotte, just think, one more push and you will be able to see your baby. Just one more." Estelle said encouragingly.

Charlotte nodded and started pushing but the midwife and doctor stopped her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming out feet first."

"So?"

"So, if you try to push the baby out this way, you and most likely the child will die."

"Then what are you going to do?" Charlotte asked scared.

"I'm going to try to turn the child." The doctor tried a few times to turn the child so it was head first when coming out but it wasn't working. He realized that it was getting to the point where a decision would have to be made: the mother or the child.

He voiced his opinion to the Becketts who told him to ask Charlotte what she wanted. "Miss York, there is no easy way to say this, but the child, I was unable to turn it and the longer we wait, it increases the chance of suffocation for the baby. You are also losing blood and will die if something is not done soon."

"What are you saying then?" Charlotte asked with fear ever present in her eyes.

"I'm saying that we may need to decide between the child and you. I voiced this to the Becketts and they told me that it was your decision. So now I ask you, how do you wish to proceed?"

"You do everything you can for my baby. Save her?" The doctor nodded and began collecting the proper tools.

"Charlotte, how do you know that the baby is a girl?" Estelle asked.

"All throughout my pregnancy, I kept having dreams about a little girl with brown hair and eyes the color of the sea. I know in my heart, that this is a girl. And she's going to be beautiful and independent and spirited and worldly. I just know it."

After operating on Charlotte for what seemed like forever, the sound of a babies cries could be heard throughout the house. "You have a healthy baby girl, Ms. York." The midwife said after cleaning the child and placing her in Charlotte's eager arms.

"Charlotte, you were right." Estelle said shocked.

"Of course I was. She's perfect." She said with a smile before groaning in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Umm, yes, I'll be alright."

"What is her name?" Mrs. Beckett asked.

"Veronica York."

"That's a beautiful name." the lady of the house complimented.

"Thank you. May I have a moment with my daughter?"

"Of course. Come on everyone." Mr. Beckett ushered everyone out of the room and left the new mother and daughter to their own devices.

"My sweet daughter, listen to me and listen to me close, I love you and I want you to remember that always. And I know your father would as well. I want you to have this locket and ring. There is a picture of me in there so you will have me with you always. I wish I could see you grow up." She yelped in pain again before continuing, "I love you and will hopefully see you again. Goodbye my daughter." With that she closed her eyes and was unable to comfort her daughter who started crying.

A few months later, Veronica was being raised in the Beckett household as their ward. Since no one knew who the father was or where he was, the Becketts felt it was their responsibility to raise Charlotte's little girl.

Estelle was walking into the marketplace when she ran into a familiar face. "Estelle, where is Charlotte? I have great news for her."

"I have to tell you something about Charlotte."

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Charlotte died six months ago."

"What? How?"

"She died giving birth to your daughter."

"I have a daughter?" the man whispered.

"Yes, her name is Veronica and she looks just like Charlotte. The only difference is that Charlotte had blonde hair, Veronica's is dark like yours. She's so beautiful."

"Where is she? My daughter?"

"She is a ward of the Becketts. They are raising her as their own."

"Do they love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then that is all I can ask for." He said walking away.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to raise her?"

"I'm working at sea all the time. I can't raise her on my own. I came here to marry Charlotte but now, it's too late. Just do me a favor, one day tell her that her father loves her and did what was best for her and what is best for her was to never know me." He said before walking away again.

Sixteen years passed and Charlotte's vision about her daughter was about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PTOC.

AN: Please review even if it's just to tell me that it sucks. I want feedback.

Chapter 1-

Cutler was due to return home for the first time in five years. Although he is only thirty, he has managed to gain a high official role within the East India Trading Company. This position included him managing the all of the African ports.

As he was walking around his family's estate in London, he saw a young woman fencing with a young man while the instructor was giving her helpful tips. As he watched her he saw her angelic smile and heard her beautiful laugh and he was hypnotized. When she turned her hair whipped around and landed on her left shoulder exposing her right and he felt his breath hitch at the sight. She was truly beautiful. If he was being honest with himself she was a beautiful, carefree spirit. One that he felt this compelling need to tame and control. Eventually, she managed to disarm the young man and she held her cutlass up to the man's neck. "I win." she said with a triumphant smirk before another session started with the man.

Cutler couldn't help but smirk as well and he said to himself, "Yes you did. For now."

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Cutler looked to his left and saw his father standing next to him.

"Yes, she is. Who is she? She looks familiar."

"She should, that's little Veronica York."

"Wait, that's Veronica? She certainly has grown."

"Yes, she has." His father said with a chuckle. "She has many admirers. It won't be long now for marriage proposals start."

"Are you going to accept any of them?"

"I don't know. It depends on a number of factors."

"Such as?"

"Well, I don't want her to be with anyone that makes her unhappy but I also want her to be with someone that will respect and protect and support her."

"You talk about her as if she was your actual daughter."

"Well she's as good as. Your mother always wanted another daughter but we were unable to have one after your sister Jane was born. She's the closest we have ever come to having a daughter. We give her everything that she wants. But she is a sweet girl. She can be wild at times but she is still sweet and very kind. She will make the perfect wife someday."

"Yes, she will. But why teach her fencing? Isn't it improper for a young woman to fight? They should be docile and seen but not heard."

"Yes, but she wanted to learn and when your mother and I didn't let her, she just went to the armory and tried to teach herself. However, she cut her arm and we realized that it would be better if she learned how to handle a sword from a professional if she was so adamant to learn. We didn't want her to get hurt again."

Cutler walked away as his father went forward and embraced Veronica. He looked back at them and saw Veronica looking at him. She gave him a slight smile and we walked away.

"Well done, my dear." Mr. Beckett said to Veronica.

Veronica smiled at him and returned his warm embrace. She saw another man looking at them and she smiled at him but he just walked away. "Sir, who is that?"

"Oh, that is my youngest son, Cutler. He is visiting from Africa."

"Really what does he do there?"

"He works for the East India Trading Company. He is in charge of all of the African ports."

"Oh. Well I cannot wait to meet him."

"Why don't you go and get ready for dinner, my dear."

"Yes, sir."

Veronica went inside and was helped into the tub. Maids helped her wash while two more picked her dress and accessory. If she was being perfectly honest, Veronica hated having people wait on her but every time she voiced her opinion to the Becketts, they laughed and told her that it was a maid's job to do these things. That comment always made her angry because she was the daughter of a maid. When she went to finishing school, no one would let her forget that fact. Everyone looked down on her because she was born out of wedlock to a lowly maid and was only the Beckett's ward out of their duty to responsibility. She never truly felt like she belonged so she made sure to show everyone who she was.

By the time she was finished being prepared, it was time for dinner. She was ushered down to the dining room and was greeted by the Becketts' two oldest sons, Jonathon and Bartholomew along with their wives and their younger brother. "Ah, Veronica, there you are. This is our brother, Cutler. Cutler this is Veronica York." Jonathon said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Beckett."

"Please, Ms. York, the pleasure is all mine." He took her hand and kissed it.

The butler came in and said, "Dinner is served."

Cutler offered Veronica his arm and escorted her to the table and helped her sit by holding her chair out for her. Throughout dinner, Cutler noticed that Veronica was well behaved and only gave her input when it was appropriate. His father was right, she would make the perfect wife.

After dinner, Cutler went to his father's study and said, "I want Veronica."

"What?"

"I want to marry her."

The next morning, Veronica was escorted to Mr. Beckett's study and saw father and son there. "Veronica, you know that I view you as a daughter and I only want the best for you. I want you to always be protected. Veronica, I have something very important to ask you and I want you to answer honestly."

"Of course, sir."

"Would you be interested in marrying my son, Cutler?"

Veronica hesitated before answering, "It would be an honor, sir. But the only problem is that I wouldn't feel entirely comfortable marrying someone who I don't know very well."

"That is understandable. If you were to know him better, would you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then I have arranged for you to go to Africa with Cutler. You leave in two weeks."

It took them about two months to reach their destination in Africa and everyday Veronica felt like she was cornered on that ship. Cutler would always try to be nice but it seemed forced to her. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this charade going for but she knew that the more she was getting to know him, the less she liked Cutler.

As soon as they landed, Cutler showed her all of the ships in the main port that he controlled. "I know you are tired, my dear, but I want to show you some of the ships and introduce you to some of the captains. She met so many people but only one of them stood out to her. "Ah, and this is Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship the Misty Lady. Captain Sparrow, this is Veronica York."

"Ms. York, welcome to my ship." He said kissing her hand and she smiled.

"It is my pleasure, Captain Sparrow." The two couldn't help but look at each other the entire time they were in each other's presence. There was something about him that Veronica felt drawn to and it was the same for Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

AN: Please take a moment and Review.

Chapter 2

Veronica was bored. She was beyond bored. Ever since she had arrived in Africa three weeks ago, Cutler had slowly but surely deprived her of everything that she loved to do. He had limited the books she was able to read, he demanded that she only wear certain dresses even when she only going to stay at home, he wouldn't let her go anywhere off his property without an escort, and most importantly, he had stopped her fencing lessons. Veronica was counting the days until she could go back home to England. She didn't know what she was going to tell Mr. Beckett about the marriage proposal but there was no way she was willing to accept Cutler's offer.

While she was in Cutler's home, she was given her own personal staff of maids, butlers, and body guards. They followed her everywhere and it infuriated her. She never had anyone follow her like this before and it was not something she was ever going to be used to. She felt smothered and was craving her freedom, the freedom that awaited her when she returned to London.

She was sitting in the parlor reading another theological book before but she closed the book and put it on the table. She got up and began to walk to her room. She noticed that two maids began to follow her up to her room. She looked at the two of them and said, "Umm, actually I don't need any help with anything. I am just going to take a nap. If I need either one of you, I will call you."

Veronica quickly went to her room and changed into breeches, boots, and a white shirt and vest. She also tied her small cutlass to her side and hid a knife in the side of her boot, both of which she had smuggled in her luggage. She grabbed her hat and pulled her hair underneath it so no one would know that she was a girl. Today was the day that she was going to sneak out of the manor and to the docks. She never knew why, but for some reason the sea always calmed her and so she needed to got to it, considering how stressed this whole situation had made her. On her afternoon walks around the property, she found that there was a way to climb down from her balcony to the back right side terrace where there were no guards.

Veronica began climbing down the balcony and made it to the bottom without any problems. She quickly made her way to the edge of the garden before running off the property. She ran until she reached the docks and sat down at the water's edge to catch her breath.

By the time she got her breath she looked around and saw all of the ships in the harbor. She was trying to remember the names of them and who the captains were. As Veronica was walking, she came across the one ship she wanted to see, The Misty Lady.

Veronica walked up the gang plank onto the ship when she noticed no one around and saw no movement on the ship. She gasped when she saw how magnificent the ship truly was. She had heard rumors that it was one of the fastest ships in the world.

She walked up to the helm and touched it gently. Veronica couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to sail the open seas.

Just then, Veronica felt a sword tap at her hand a bit roughly. "What do you think you are doing, lad?" a man said. Veronica turned saw it was the captain, Jack Sparrow. "I asked what you are doing?"

"Sorry, I was just leaving."

"Oh no you don't, lad. You are not leaving until you tell me what business you have aboard me ship." Sparrow took his sword and held it to her back.

Veronica quickly drew her cutlass and turned around and faced her opponent. "Or I could just fight you and walk off this ship with a victory over you captain."

"You think that wise, lad, crossing blades with me?"

"We shall see."

The two began dueling and it was clear that Jack was far superior in his swordsmanship but, Veronica wasn't backing down. "You do know, what you are doing. I will give you that one. What is your name, lad?"

Veronica quickly wracked her brain for a male name and immediately thought of Ron. "It's Ron."

"Well, Ron, you are good at this but I hate to disappoint you but you are going to lose." Jack hit her hat off her head and it fell to the ground revealing her long, brown hair. "Wait, what is this? You're a lass." Veronica quickly reached down and retrieved her hat and put it down on her head.

"Yes I am."

Jack finally got a good look at her face and realized that it was Veronica York, Cutler Beckett's finacee. "You're, Ms. York. My lady why are you at the docks unattended."

"Because I was smothered at the manor. I just needed to come here to the sea."

"Why to the sea?"

"It calms me down."

"You and I have that in common then. If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you just tell me who you were. Why make up a name?"

"Would you have let me stay if you knew who I was?"

"Probably not. I would have escorted you back to the manor. Mr. Beckett doesn't want you at the docks without the presences of his personnel."

"See, smothering. And I technically did not make up the name. The name Ron is in my name Veronica."

"Well you have a point there. But if I had to choose a name that suited you, it would be Ronnie."

"Why Ronnie?"

But before, Jack could answer, the two turned when they heard someone shout, "Veronica!" They turned to see Cutler Beckett and several of his bodyguards along with Mr. Mercer approaching them. "Veronica York, what are you doing here?!" He said grabbing her and yanking her towards him.

"Answer me, woman!"

"I just wanted to see the docks. Captain Sparrow was going to bring me back to the manor when he found me here." She said with a whisper. No need to get both of them in trouble.

"I thank you Captain Sparrow for watching over her."

"It was no problem, sir."

"Come, Veronica, we must get back to the manor." As Cutler was dragging Veronica away, she stole a quick glance at Captain Sparrow. By the time they reached the manor, Cutler was fuming. "Give us a moment." He said to his servants. He looked at Veronica for one quick moment, before he slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor. "Think about that, the next time you try to sneak away. Don't you dare ever try anything like that ever again. Do you hear me?" She was on the floor, dazed and teary eyed and didn't answer him. He picked her up from the floor and held her shoulders tightly. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Good. Now go upstairs and clean yourself up." Veronica went up to her room and cried. She didn't care that there were maids in the room, she cried and longed for her freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

AN: Guys I appreciate all sorts of reviews but if you want me to update one of my stories, send the review to that specific story. Thanks!

Chapter 3

September 1733- Africa

Veronica had been in Africa for about two months now. Ever since that day, five weeks ago, when she escaped from Beckett's manor, she had been behaving herself. She only spoke when spoken to, never gave her opinion, and spent most of the day locked in her room or in the garden, at least in those two places, so may find some peace. Veronica was behaving herself because she never wanted to incur that man's wrath ever again. What Veronica found most odd about that day, was that after he hit her and yelled at her, Beckett just smiled at her. He even gave her a sapphire necklace as a gift and tried to whisper sweet nothings in her ear later that night. They never spoke of that incident ever again, he would just smile at her, but he had increased the amount of bodyguards and servants around her. Also, ever since that day, Veronica had been melancholy and withdrawn. She was becoming into the type of a woman that Cutler wanted.

Veronica was walking through the gardens with her maids and guards when Mr. Mercer approached her. "Mr. Mercer, what can I do for you?" Veronica asked annoyed and wearily. She didn't care for the man in front of her. He was cruel, malicious, and vile. He was also in charge of Beckett's bodyguards and the state of his affairs in Beckett's household.

"Mr. Beckett wishes an audience with you, my lady."

"I will be there in a moment."

"Now, if you please." he said while grabbing her arm and giving her a cruel smile.

Veronica wretched her arm free and said, "Don't touch me. Mr. Mercer, you may have some dominion here but you will never have dominion over me."

As she started walking away, Mercer grabbed her arm again and turned her towards him. He had a death grip oh her upper arms and said, "If I were you, I'd be careful with what you say, my lady, someone may not be as kind to you as my master is. I for example would be less gentlemanly if a beautiful woman was staying in my home, just three bedrooms away from my own. Who knows what will happen to you if you don't please my master." He released one arm and used the other to drag her into the house. "Look who I found dawdling in the gardens."

"Ahh, Veronica, there you are. I know that you have been melancholy these past few weeks and I can only imagine it is because you miss London and my family so I did something to hopefully bring you some type of happiness."

With a wave of his hand, two servants opened the doors that lead to the north wing of the manor to reveal the rest of the Beckett family. Veronica was so happy to see them that she hugged each member of the Beckett family tightly. "Cutler, thank you." Veronica said.

"It is no trouble at all. And they are just in time."

"In time for?"

"For the party of course."

"Party?"

"Your birthday party. I believe it is in a week's time."

"Oh, yes it is. I suppose with all that has happened within the last few months I have lost track of time."

"That is alright, dear." Cutler said.

"When is the party supposed to be?"

"In two days time."

"Well that doesn't leave us much time to prepare everything." Mrs. Beckett said. "Come along, Veronica, let us go prepare." She dragged the young woman upstairs.

Two days later, it was time for the party. As Veronica was getting ready, one of the maids came in with a package for her. "What is that, Charlotte?"

"A gift from Mr. Beckett, miss."

The maids opened it to reveal a beautiful red dress. "He wants you to wear it tonight." the maid said.

After putting it on, Veronica went down to the party and was introduced by the announcer. Beckett approached her and kissed her hand lightly before taking her arm and introducing her to everyone. By the time it was over, she needed a drink.

She took a glass of wine and stood to the side. She was approached by someone she didn't expect to see. "I didn't know you were coming, Captain Sparrow?"

"I didn't plan to but seeing you again made coming to this boring party filled with all these stuffy people worth it."

"Well thank you."

"Would you like to dance, Miss York?"

"Yes."

"Would you like a more robust song?"

"You read my mind."

The Captain walked over to the band and had them play something more fast paced. As the two were dancing, they were lost in their own world and didn't notice that everyone was starring at them. When the song ended, Jack dipped Veronica and they were both panting and looking into each other's eyes. They were trying to figure out each other's secrets while trying to understand these emotions they were feeling towards each other. They broke out of their daze when he there was applause and Beckett approached them.

"Well that was something. I didn't know you were such an accomplished dancer, Captain Sparrow."

"A bit but the true dancer is Miss York here. She is very vigorous."

At that, Veronica became angry and walked away. "I apologize." Beckett said.

"No, sir, it is alright."

"Tell me, Captain, how do you find her?"

"She is beautiful and young and very agile. Why ask my opinion?"

"I'm going to marry her."

"Well, I think you will have your hands full but I think your time will be well spent."

Beckett smirked at said, "So do I."


End file.
